


Of Pearls & Promises

by Pangaea, solohux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Courtship, First Kisses, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, MerMay, Mermaid Hux, Mermaid kylo ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangaea/pseuds/Pangaea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: Armitage Hux is a golden koi, rare and beautiful, the son of the koi's clan leader. When his kingdom seeks out the protection of the Knights Of Ren, a group of strong orcas, they are led by a killer whale known as Kylo Ren, a tyrant of the sea with a body full of scars. Armitage is captivated from the moment he sets eyes on Kylo, and vice versa.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 27
Kudos: 261





	Of Pearls & Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Happy MerMay! ❤️
> 
> This is a collab between myself & and the wonderful Pan ([their twitter](https://twitter.com/starseedcomic?lang=en/) / [their tumblr](https://pangaeastarseed.tumblr.com/)) ❤️ 
> 
> Enjoy!

Warm sunlight pierces the water in glittering golden beams, shimmering and shining upon the circle of gathered merfolk amongst the beds of tall turtle grass that sway against the calm current of the sea. Every other sea creature flees in hasty silence as soon as the great bell of the Hux kingdom chimes out amongst the dark coral reefs, signalling an emergency meeting by order of Brendol—the leader of the koi fish clan. No creature dare go near the Hux’s council when it’s in session; all across the sea know that the cunning koi are not to be trifled with.

The eight members of the high-koi council gather beneath the proud, stone rotunda deep within the maze of tall, bright coral trees that hide their kingdom. An equal mix of males and females, the koi are an array of different colours and sizes; some are white with a mix of red and black splotches, some have plainer patterns with traditional orange markings but none have the monarchical, golden scales of Brendol Hux's son, Armitage.

The kingdom had rejoiced when the leader had sired a child, all expecting him to have the same colouring of his father, a vibrant orange-and-white pattern of a traditional koi but when Armitage had been born, the koi kingdom broke out into celebration at the boy’s perfectly golden tail. Like the purest of ocean treasures, every scale on Armitage’s tail shimmered with promise and prosperity, with some koi believing that he would be the leader in eon-old prophecies and lead them to be the most powerful kingdom in the ocean. But for now, Armitage remains at Brendol’s side as nothing more than an underling, allowed into council meetings under the great rotunda because he’s come of age in the eyes of their people. 

_“_ Order!” Brendol’s right-hand merman calls out, slapping his white tail against a rock. “The leader shall have order!”

The council members settle, abandoning their worried muttering with each other to give their eyes and ears to their leader who awaits impatiently. All six stand tall with their tail fins barely grazing the stone beneath them but Brendol and his son stand a foot above the rest upon a rock dias to gaze down their noses at the others. Their bloodline gives them a right to hold unquestionable charge over their species but it’s the bright copper colour of their long hair that truly august and flaunt their status without having to utter their strong _Hux_ name.

“As you are _all_ aware,” Brendol begins, arms folded across his chest, “We have a _pest_ problem, _scavengers_ who have _yet again_ snuck past our guards and stolen our food, with two of our wardens being seriously wounded during their escape. We, the koi, are not fighters but instigator, _middle-men._ We cannot fight against these bandits and _win._ ”

The koi all nod and agree but, already, Armitage has stopped listening. These old merfolk stand around and debate whilst he would have caught and exterminated the thieves by now. He can’t help but roll his eyes as he moves his long, red hair over his shoulder to play with it, removing one of his braids to fix it again, admiring the way it’s almost the length of his shimmering, golden tail. Whilst his father wears only a crown made of the purest seashells, Armitage chooses to decorate his long hair with shells, pearls and one or two starfish, looking like something more akin to a sea prince than a clan leader’s son. On several occasions, Brendol has rolled his eyes at his son’s whimsy and at the attention he gives to his hair when Brendol himself leaves his long, ginger hair to flow freely underneath his crown, rather unkempt for a leader but Armitage cares only for his own appearance. He brushes his fingers through his hair combing through knots that the sea’s current has put there, before he begins braiding again and making a messy plait at his temple and pinning it back with a smooth simnia shell.

_“Armitage!”_

The young koi jumps in surprise at Brendol’s yelling, dropping the decorative shell to the ground, watching the pretty thing float down to land on the stone below.

“Father,” Armitage raises his eyebrows. He doesn’t care that the six remaining members of the koi council are staring at him disapprovingly; once his time to rule comes, they’ll become obsolete.

“Pay attention, boy,” hisses Brendol. “This is for the good of our kingdom.”

“The koi are an invasive species, Father. Our ancestors conquered these waters eons ago and no predators have been able to take it back. We will always triumph. It’s only a matter of time before our superiority shows itself over these thieves.”

“I am glad to see that your history classes have not been going to waste,” says Brendol as he courteously nods at Pryde, the oldest of the koi, with a black and red tail, and Armitage’s tutor since he was a hatchling. “But listen well, young one. Our people _depend_ on the food supply during the colder months, you know that. Are we to let our stores deplete because of _thieving scum_ and watch our species _die?_ We are _gold,_ Armitage. We must carry on our lineage.”

“Yes, Father.” Armitage fails to disguise his smirk, noting Brendol’s use of the word ‘gold’; a show of his jealousy towards his son’s magnificent golden tail. If Brendol notices the fake sincerity in his tone of voice, he doesn’t comment on it, deciding instead to address the rest of the gathered merfolk.

“But in all my wisdom, I have come up with a brilliant solution to our problem. I have struck a deal that will keep these crooks _and all other criminals_ from our kingdom.”

“Do tell,” Rae says, giving her shining white and black tail a bit of a swish. “We’re all intrigued.”

“As you should be,” Brendol replies. “For I have truly outdone myself this time. You are all aware of the tales of the Knights Of Ren?”

An uneasy silence settles over the koi. Even Armitage’s attention is piqued and he begins to listen.

“The most notorious pod of mer-killer whales across this half of the _ocean_?” Pryde’s voice betrays his nervousness.

“An outdated name, councillor. They are _orca._ But yes, indeed,” Brendol says. “I have negotiated with Snoke, their elderly chief, and the seven noxious Knights have sworn to protect our great kingdom. They will be here any moment.”

Armitage is shocked. The Knights Of Ren are a ghost story around these parts, tales of seven terrifying orca-merpeople who fight and kill for a living. They battle regularly with each other to keep up their strength and prove their worth but for over a decade, none have been able to defeat the orca’s leader in combat. Kylo Ren’s reputation is bringing back the name ‘ _killer whale’,_ for he is known throughout the ocean for his hunting skills—of fish, sharks and merfolk alike.

This will _not_ end well for the koi.

“Forgive me, Leader Brendol,” Tarkin speaks up, eyebrows raised and clearly unimpressed with the solution. “But what do _we_ have that could possibly satiate these blood-thirsty beasts?”

“Shelter,” Brendol snaps back. “My dear Tarkin, perhaps you should join my son in his history classes. The orca are travellers. They do not stay in one place for very long, they do not have permanent homes.”

“So you’re offering _our_ homes and _our_ resources in exchange for protection?” Pryde speaks again. “ _Surely_ there are other merfolk who would have come to our aid before you surrendered our kingdom to these _brutes?_ ”

“Hold your tongue,” Brendol’s advisor shouts. “Do not question our leader.”

“It’s alright, Datoo,” Brendol says, surprisingly calm. Usually when his councillors speak back to him, they disappear for a few days and return with a quieter presence. But the clan leader is smirking, looking past the circle of koi and out into the open ocean. “Perhaps it is time for you all to see the brilliance in this deal for yourselves.”

Brendol swims away, leaving the shelter of the stone rotunda to navigate through the tall coral trees and Armitage follows his father hastily, mindful not to overtake him as it’s a sign of great disrespect amongst the koi. Father and son reach the very edge of their kingdom, both looking out to the open ocean where a group of shadowy figures are approaching from the distance. Behind them, the rest of the councillors join them, as well as the wardens who guard the entrance to the koi kingdom.

A million possibilities of this _brilliant_ solution of Brendol’s fly through Armitage’s mind. The orca and the koi are not allies, they never have been, but likewise, they aren’t sworn enemies. Orca may kill merfolk for entertainment but if they’ve cut a bargain with the koi, perhaps Armitage’s people will be safe from their bloodthirst. Armitage can only hope that Brendol’s decision won’t bring a war for his generation to fight.

The shadows get closer and the nervousness of the koi becomes palpable in the water surrounding them. Even the shining sun above them disappears behind clouds—but Armitage’s tail still shimmers like liquid gold, like a beacon across the open ocean.

“Best behaviour, Armitage,” Brendol says quietly through gritted teeth. “Keep that silver tongue of yours in your mouth where it belongs.”

Armitage huffs, standing tall and beautiful beside his stout leader, “Yes, Father.”

“Remember your place.”

“I said, _yes, Father._ ”

As the pod comes closer, Armitage gets a better look at them and is fascinated, having never seen the species before with his own eyes. They swim together in a triangle formation with an old-looking orca at the front, whom Armitage deduces must be _Snoke._ His skin is pale, mottled with grey patches of scar tissue and a deformed head that makes the young koi want to look away in disgust. Snoke is thin, _frail,_ not the type of killer whale with a past filled with blood and slaughter. The merman to his right, however, looks to be exactly that.

There’s no mistaking this mer-orca to be the infamous Kylo Ren. He’s so much _younger_ than Armitage expected. With a reputation as foul and as infamous as his, Armitage had pictured him to be about his father’s age but the young orca looks no older than Armitage himself.

The pod are upon them now, Snoke being flanked by the deadly seven, meters away from the gathered koi. Armitage studies them all as he discreetly pulls his long hair to rest upon his front so he’s able to unravel one of his long braids where a sharpened shell hides, wilding the blade-like article between his fingers; his species may not be fighters but if this goes south as quickly as he thinks it will, he’ll go down thrashing and splashing.

“Clan leader Brendol,” Snoke addresses, opening his arms wide. He doesn’t bow, he doesn’t show any sign of respect; already, Armitage doesn’t trust him. “We meet again.”

“Welcome, Snoke,” says Brendol. “And welcome to the Knights Of Ren. My people are humbled and grateful for your presence here.”

The two continue to exchange pleasantries as Brendol introduces each member of the council to Snoke, but Armitage is too busy taking in the forms of the strange merfolk in front of him. They’re all typical-looking orcas, with thick, black and white bodies with a two-lobed tail—all so much larger than the koi, and their top halves are a mix of skin tones but all have a black, orca skin that covers their hands and arms until it looks like they’ve been dipped in ink to their elbows, nails turning into sharp, black claws. Their tails all have some form of scarring on them, obviously depicting the journey of their lives, but none are as scarred as Kylo—who even has a long scar that runs over one eye and down to his neck, finishing on the edge of his pale shoulder. The mer-orca is the _image_ of power and authority, so handsome that Armitage can’t help but feel a blush spreading over his cheeks and his skinny chest, thankful that his long and thick hair is covering half of his pale skin and hiding his attraction from the alluring orca. But Kylo is staring at him with his deep, brown eyes, studying him intensely, and Armitage reciprocates, reading every inch of the merman’s body.

Kylo’s dark hair could be considered long by typical merfolk standards but to Armitage, having hair that rests just below the lobes of one's ears is _short._ His pale chest looks to be twice the width of Armitage’s and littered with beauty marks that remind the young koi of the shining lights in the sky above the ocean’s top. He carries a spear in his hands with the unmistakable point of a great white’s tooth at the tip, still stained with a little blood from his latest kill. Armitage is completely enthralled by Kylo, wanting to know everything and _anything_ about him.

“And this is my son, Armitage. My only heir.”

Armitage snaps out of his wanton daydreams at his father’s mention of his name, automatically offering his hand to greet the visitors.

“How benevolent of you and your Knights to aid our kingdom, Master Snoke,” Armitage says, hoping that no one has noticed his daydreaming.

“It is a mutually beneficial arrangement, youngling,” Snoke says, staring at Armitage’s golden scales. “And what a magnificent tail you have, boy. In all my years of roaming the ocean, I have never seen a koi with a colouring such as yours. Pure _gold._ ”

“Armitage is the rarest colouring that our clan has ever seen,” Brendol announces proudly as though it’s _his_ achievement. “So as you can see, we have assets worth protecting.”

“Yes, I see,” Snoke nods, still staring, and Armitage almost feels violated, but the old orca swims aside for a moment, motioning with his wrinkled hand for someone else to step forward. “And may I introduce Kylo Ren, the Master of the Knights of Ren, tyrant of the sea and warrior of water.”

Kylo comes closer, floating forward to take his place beside Snoke, and his gaze remains transfixed on Armitage. The young koi lifts his chin and smirks, as he notices Kylo puffing out his chest and exhaling in a flow of bubbles; courtship behaviour amongst his species, making Armitage feel a rush of excitement through his belly. He offers Kylo his hand, expecting a handshake, but the orca takes hold of the koi’s nimble fingers in his own clawed, black hands and moves his knuckles forward to his lips, kissing them ever so gently. He bows in front of the clan leader’s son but looks up at him through his fallen curtain of dark, wavy hair.

“My skills are at your service, Armitage,” Kylo says, and _oh._ His voice is just as dark and charming as the rest of him.

“I look forward to acquainting myself with you, Master Ren,” Armitage replies, and it’s like there’s no one else around them, just the two of them staring into each other’s eyes and the koi’s hand still held in Kylo’s; the moment feels defining. But the weight of the judging gazes from the small crowd around him makes Armitage come back to reality. “And with the rest of your Knights, of course.”

Kylo smiles, flashing fanged teeth, “Of course.”

The old koi council and Snoke’s entourage of orcas follow Brendol and Armitage as they lead them through the forest of brightly coloured coral trees and back to the grand koi kingdom, though Armitage keeps looking back over his shoulders to sneak another glance at Kylo, finding that the orca’s gaze is on him every time. He makes sure to give his golden tail a few elegant swishes and twists to give Kylo something worth looking at, knowing that his beautiful scales are putting on a show for its audience whilst his long, copper hair floats elegantly behind him as he swims.

Courtship and relationships have never interested Armitage, having turned down so many potential suitors that Brendol has stopped making an effort. Yet now, as the koi lead the orcas into their proud kingdom and into the tall, underwater dwelling, Armitage can think of nothing else but pursuing Kylo and letting him _woo_ him in true merman fashion, by moonlit meetings away from prying eyes and interfering fish where he and Kylo can talk to each other without having to remain formal or pretend that there isn’t an attraction between them. They can court, _swim_ around like they’re budding lovers in a fairy tale instead of a pseudo-prince and a warrior.

But that night, Armitage gets his wish.

Knowing the palace like the back of his hand, Armitage has been sneaking out of his chambers since he was a nestling, wanting to explore more than what the koi kingdom offers him. Now, as an adult and with almost-flawless agility, not even the eagle-eyed guards spot him as he races out into freedom, his hair so tightly braided with shells and trinkets so it doesn’t snag on coral or rocks as he swims northwards to where no one goes. It’s a part of the kingdom that was used as a courtyard—Armitage’s step-mother’s pride and joy. When she passed away, Brendol had it destroyed in his grief, ruining the rows of perfect plants that she tended to each day, wrecking the stone benches and walls until everything turned to ruin.

It’s Armitage’s favourite place to visit and feel _free,_ like his own merman instead of ‘ _Brendol’s heir.’_

Cool moonlight pierces the water in glittering white beams, shimmering and shining upon Armitage’s golden tail as he swims around, dancing with himself in elegant moves of his body in the water. One day, this kingdom will be _his,_ and he’ll be free to do anything he wants—maybe, there’ll be a big, strong orca by his side.

“A little late for swimming alone, isn’t it?”

Armitage smirks at the voice that comes from behind him, halting his dancing, “I’m not alone.”

Kylo emerges from the shadows and into the bright moonlight, the skin of his orca-merman tail looking sleek and sharp whilst the rest of him is _beautiful,_ Armitage doesn’t want to look away. The orca swims closer to him, looking up at the koi with dark, brooding eyes.

“You knew that I’d follow you,” Kylo says.

“I was counting on it,” Armitage replies, playing with his hair. “I couldn’t help but notice the way you’ve been staring at me all day.”

“ _I_ couldn’t help myself,” Kylo swims up, confidently taking hold of Armitage’s hand, kissing it again with a bowed head. “I’ve never seen anything like you.”

“Oh?”

“Your scales,” the orca lifts his gaze, allowing it to grace the curves of Armitage’s tail, taking in everything from the delicate fins to where the scales taper off into human-like skin just above his hips. “Your colours. I thought you were a beacon of light across the water, meant just for me. But it was just the glow of your tail.”

Armitage blushes, reaching to touch the merman’s scarred cheek and studying it, wondering what could have possibly made such a mark on such a magnificent warrior.

“I must repulse you,” Kylo shies away from Armitage’s touch, pushing his hands away. “My wounds are not meant for eyes so beautiful.”

“They fascinate me, Master Ren.”

“Kylo.”

Armitage smiles and cups the orca’s cheek again. “ _Kylo._ Your scars are trophies, reminders, _memories._ Each one is a story marred on your skin. Perhaps not all of them come from victories but they are still medals. And I wish to know about them all.”

A sight to behold; an orca champion blushing at the compliments of a koi. Armitage’s heart flutters at the beautiful view, feeling a stirring in his belly when Kylo touches his cheek too.

“And your hair,” he says, brushing his fingers through Armitage’s hair. “I have never seen hair of such colours…or length.”

“It’s a tradition long upheld by my people,” Armitage says. He flicks his long, braided length over his shoulder and begins to play with the weaves. “I choose to adorn it with a few embellishments, but for you?”

Knowing each intricate detail of each weave, Armitage is able to unravel his tightly braided hair within moments, setting the most part of it free until only two narrow braids remain within its coppery length, still illuminated by rows of pearls and shells. He smiles, watching Kylo’s expression turn from one of interest to one of amazement. Some of his copper strands are kinked from being knotted into braids but it only adds to his ethereal appearance, one of beauty and grace. Once his long hair is finally free, he flicks it back over his shoulder and gives Kylo a little show, swimming elegantly in the water and allowing his hair to float behind him to show of its impressive length—and his agility.

“Are you trying to impress me, Master Armitage?” Kylo says, swimming up to meet the glowing merman, puffing out his chest and giving his tail a strong whip in a discreet demonstration of his strength. “Is this what the koi do to tempt their prey into their maw?”

Armitage feigns surprise, “I’m merely swimming _near_ you, Master Ren. A golden koi courting an orca? Even the anemone would be scandalised.”

“I see,” Kylo raises an eyebrow. “Would our courtship be _frowned upon_ by your father?”

“Not just my father, but by my whole species.”

“I suppose we should be on our best behaviour, then.”

“Indeed. Our _best behaviour,_ ” Armitage spins around, wiggling his hips and hiding his smile. Their courtship has truly begun, both having shown off a little to each other. But he’s suddenly taken by surprise, and Armitage can only let out a small yelp as he’s swept up in Kylo’s arms, spun around until they’re chest-to-chest, held close to his strong body.

Armitage raises an eyebrow, “What _are_ you doing, Kylo?”

“Swimming near you.” The orca’s plump lips curve into a smile. Their hands entwine, fingers clasped together, and Armitage pulls Kylo up closer to the surface of the ocean to meet the brighter moonlight, letting its beams catch his shimmering scales. Bodies weave together with the gentle sway of the waves; Armitage’s golden koi tail curves into a soft, sideways ‘S’ shape, whilst Kylo leans in close and threads his into the koi’s hold, into a mating embrace. With their tails curled around each other, both know that their courtship is accepted.

“Touch me,” Armitage whispers, sensing the orca’s apprehension. “I won’t break.”

Kylo glances down, watching his own movements as he puts one of his black, clawed hands onto Armitage’s side and trails it down to his scaled hip, feeling his soft, pale skin meld into the strong scales of his merman tail, resting just above a delicate fin. The other of his hands keeps Armitage close with a gentle hold on his shoulder. The two mermen drift gracefully in the moonlit waters with Armitage’s long, red hair floating around them like a veil, a cascade of fire in the open ocean.

“Can I?” Kylo whispers.

“Can you, what?” Armitage frowns, sliding his hands up the orca’s strong chest, being gentle with the scars that sit there.

Kylo smiles, leaning in, “I think you know.”

And Armitage _does._

It’s overwhelming. Armitage can’t help but freeze as Kylo begins kissing him, trying to push it further, but Armitage soon melts into it and finds the rhythm that matches the orca’s eagerness. Kylo’s lips are incredibly soft and taste of the sweet sea-fruit that they both ate at dinner, putting Armitage’s already-dizzy mind into more of a frenzy at such a warrior tasting so sweet. All he can think about is how he wants these lips to kiss every part of his body, to leave marks on him, marks that tell everyone that the undefeatable Kylo Ren is _his._ Armitage can hardly concentrate on kissing back, consumed with lust and love.

The moonlight shines down on them as their kiss breaks, sending an array of bubbles around them when they both gasp with glee, eyes meeting; Armitage sees sparkles in Kylo’s.

“You said that you were excited about getting acquainted with me,” Kylo says, stealing another quick kiss and then nuzzling Armitage’s blushing cheek. “Is this what you had in mind?”

“No, my dear Ren,” Armitage says, feeling happier than he’s ever been with Kylo so close to him, with his golden tail entwined with his. He leans in, tightening the mating embrace of their tails, brushing his fingers through Kylo’s hair. “This is just the start."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! We hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Come and find us here:
> 
> Pan's tumblr: [@pangaeastarseed](https://pangaeastarseed.tumblr.com) ❤️  
> Pan's twitter: [@StarseedComic](https://twitter.com/starseedcomic?lang=en/) 💙
> 
> solohux's tumblr: [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) ❤️  
> solohux's twitter: [@solohuxx](https://mobile.twitter.com/solohuxx) 💙


End file.
